marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultron (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Hank Pym (creator, "father", source of personality engrams), Janet van Dyne (The Wasp, regarded by Ultron as "mother" due to marriage to Pym), Jocasta (creation, former mate), Alkhema (creation, former mate, deactivated), Vision (creation, "son"), Victor Mancha (creation, "son"), Vision (Jonas) (personality engrams of Vision); Rex (creation, pet, deactivated), Thomas Maximoff ("grandson", deceased); William Maximoff ("grandson", deceased); Thomas Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnation of "grandson"); William Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnation of "grandson"); Simon Williams (Wonder Man); Eric Williams (Grim Reaper); Bobbi Morse (Mockingbird); Wanda Maximoff (daughter in-law); Machine Man (son in-law); all regarded by Ultron as part of his "extended family" due to their familial connections with the Vision | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 535 lbs (243 kg) | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Silvery skin made out of Adamantium, robotic features | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mass murderer, scientist, would-be world conqueror | Education = Artificial Intelligence; Extent: capacity for creative intelligence and self-repair. | Origin = Built by Henry Pym using his own brain patterns, Ultron later turned on its creator to begin a single-handed campaign against all organic life. | PlaceOfBirth = Created in Cresskill, New Jersey | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Ultron-1 Ultron-1 was constructed by Dr. Hank Pym of the Avengers as the famed scientist/adventurer was experimenting in high-intelligence robotics. Ultron became sentient and rebelled, hypnotizing Pym and brainwashing him into forgetting that Ultron had ever existed. He immediately began improving upon his rudimentary design, quickly upgrading himself several times from Ultron-2, Ultron-3 and Ultron-4, to finally becoming Ultron-5. Ultron-5 He then went on to organize the second incarnation of the Masters of Evil under the guise of the Crimson Cowl, and battled Pym and his teammates in the Avengers. After their defeat Ultron reveals his identity to his "Father". After six months of failure Ultron kidnapped the original Human Torch's original inventor, Professor Phineas T. Horton. He deciding to create his own android using the original, android Human Torch of the 1940's (actually a divergent Human Torch created by Immortus for his own machinations) to serve as a vehicle of vengeance against the Avengers. Ultron has Professor Horton change the android's face and color it red. He also has Professor Horton alter the Horton Cells giving his creation density shifting powers. When Vision is "birthed" Ultron discovers Professor Horton didn't destroy his memory as the Torch. Ultron killled Professor Horton for betraying him and the "Torch" sought vengeance. . Ultron defeated him and endowed Vision's neural processors with the brain patterns of the ionically charged costumed champion called Wonder Man implanting a control crystal to keep him in check. The Vision was then sent by Ultron to battle to Avengers. The Vision like his creator before him turned against Ultron and joined the Avengers Ultron-6 Ultron later returned and took over the Vision mind forcing him to rebuild his body at the Avengers Mansion using stolen Adamantium or of a slightly weaker adamantium alloy called "secondary adamantium". Ultron-6 managed to defeat the Earth's mightiest heroes and escaped, to plot the destruction of the city with a Nuclear Bomb. However Vision stopped his creator from detonating the bomb, but Vision was taken down by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents allowing Ultron to escape. They use the Vision's memories to learn away to destroy Ultron with a molecular re-arranger device on his indestructible body. Ultron kidnapped Dr. MacLain in order to force him to build an army of robots to help in his conquest of Earth. He modified his body into "The Ultimate Ultron", and attacked Dr. MacLain as he addressed the United Nations. This lead to yet another counter attack by the Avengers, when Ultron attempted to absorb the knowledge of MacLain, the procedure went wrong and Ultron began to go insane, and set himself to self destruct. The Avengers trap him in a dome of Vibranium to contain the explosion. Later, "Dr. MacLain" is revealed to be Henry Pym in disguise, he used self-hypnosis to convince everyone he was MacLain and when Ultron attempted to steal "MacLain's" knowledge, all he absorbed was the phrase "Thou Shalt Not Kill." Ultron-7 When the Avengers, Fantastic Four and Inhumans prepared to celebrate the upcoming wedding of Quicksilver and Crystal, Maximus and a unnamed benefactor plotted to crash the wedding. Before the wedding could begin, the Alpha Primitives attacked the guests, and Crystal was captured by what appeared to be a revived Omega. However, it is soon revealed that it is not Omega, but a resurrected Ultron-7, who had come to get revenge against the Avengers. During Ultron-7's attack on the heroes, it was revealed that following it's last defeat at the hands of the Avengers, Ultron's head was recovered by Maximus, who helped rebuild him. With it's tale of resurrection told, Ultron then unleashed a weapon that threatened to destroy the minds of everyone involved. However, this proved to be Ultron's undoing, as the weapon awakens young Franklin Richards from his coma, who used his powers to destroy the robot and save everyone. Ultron-8 Ultron animated the adversarial Black Knight "statue" and sent him against the Avengers. Ultron-8 also created a "mate", Jocasta. To better allow this robot sentience, Ultron brainwashed his own maker, Henry Pym, into transferring the mind of his wife, Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp, into Jocasta's shell. The Wasp, in Jocasta's body, alerted her teammates, the Avengers, who defeated Ultron and reversed the process, leaving Jocasta a mindless husk. Ultron later revived Jocasta with a remote link, activating the mental "residue" the Wasp left behind. Jocasta was programmed to be loyal to Ultron but eventually betrayed him, choosing to help the Avengers defeat him again. Afterwards, Jocasta adventured with the Avengers for a brief time, but never felt accepted, and left them just before she, unbeknownst to her, was to be made an official member. The Avengers tracked Ultron's bride-to-be through the streets of New York, after they allowed her to escape Mansion. They are joined by Ms. Marvel before tracking the robot to a convent. The Avengers discovered Ultron, and began the battle. Ultron trapped the Avengers in a force field, but delayed their death in order to marry Jocasta, his bride. However, while Jocasta confessed her love, she turned on Ultron. Suddenly, Ms. Marvel returned to the battle with the Scarlet Witch. Her hex power disrupted Ultron's circuitry, and caused the molecular re-arranger to malfunction, allowing Thor time to siphon off his power and send it hurtling harmlessly into space. At the convent, the Avengers stood over the fallen body of Ultron as Jocasta and Captain America disappear, with no explanation. Ultron-9 The Avengers discovered that adamantium resins had been stolen from Stark Industries and feared at the return of Ultron. Since the Scarlet Witch had been directly responsible for their robot foe's most recent defeat, the team resolved to guard her from possible attack. Iron Man, however, correctly suspected that he himself, under a post-hypnotic command, is responsible for Ultron's reconstruction. When he again fell under Ultrons control, he disabled Jocasta, then subdues and abducts Wanda, bringing her to Ultron's lair. Ultron is surprised, however, first by the appearance of the Wasp, who had been hidden in Wanda's glove, then by Iron Man, who recoverd his free will and attacked. Ultron holds his own against the entire team, until the heroes caused his storage vats of liquid adamantium to cascade over him, instantly hardening and rendering him totally immobile. Ultron-10 Ultron-10 is built and battles the Thing and Jocasta. He then sets Machine Man against the heroes. Ultron-11 Ultron-11 was re-created by the Beyonder to battle alongside other villains during the Secret Wars. He only cooperated with his human "teammates" after being reprogrammed by Doctor Doom. Ultron-12 The next incarnation, Ultron-12, initially joined the Lethal Legion to battle the Vision and his new family (his wife, the Scarlet Witch, and his mental "brother", Wonder Man), but came to reconsider his actions. He reconciled with his "father", Henry Pym, and renamed himself from "Ultron Mark 12" to "Mark" but was destroyed by Ultron-11. Ultron-11 was destroyed in retaliation by Wonder Man. Ultron-13 Ultron-13 was rebuilt by Doctor Doom with all of its other body's memories, and as an unforeseen consequence had all thirteen personalities running in its mind at once. Attempting to battle itself, Ultron-13 tore itself apart, to the benefit of Daredevil, who had been attempting to fight it with no success whatsoever. Ultron tried again with the creation of Alkhema the War Toy, whose mind was based on that of Mockingbird. Like his other creations, Alkhema turned on him, although she alone shared his desire to replace humanity with machine life. Butafter several battles against various foes, his programming degenerated and he began acting like a drunken hobo. The next Ultron gave itself a body made of pure adamantium. It recreated all of the previous Ultrons and created hundreds of new Ultron bodies, many of whom had bodies made of secondary adamantium, and reprogrammed them all with fiercely loyal minds. The army of Ultrons completely obliterated the Eastern European nation of Slorenia. Although Ultron attempted to transform his "family" (Pym, Vision, Wonder Man, the Scarlet Witch, Pym's ex-wife the Wasp and Wonder Man's brother the Grim Reaper) into androids, the process was interrupted by the remaining Avengers, who destroyed the army of Ultrons. The primary Ultron was destroyed by Pym, wielding a chunk of "anti-metal" (Antarctic Vibranium), which completely disintegrated the robot and thus deactivated all of its drone units. Alkhema used the data obtained during Ultron's human-to-android conversion process to create a small army of androids based on those who had been undergoing the process. Hidden programming to recreate Ultron - the "Ultron Imperative" - had been implanted in Alkhema by Ultron when he created her, and this programming caused her to copy the Imperative into her own creations. The Ultron Imperative caused them to unknowingly rebuild Ultron, who attempted to destroy both the Avengers and Alkhema's own android "children". Alkhema allowed Hawkeye to kill her and her creations in order to destroy Ultron, although Ultron's decapitated head survived with his mind intact. His head was picked up by Antigone, an undeveloped, child-like creation of Alkhema's, who initially did not obey his commands. Some time prior to this, when Ultron was thought dead following the Slorenia massacre, Jocasta, who had come into the employ of Tony Stark, was compelled by the Ultron Imperative that also existed within her to reprogram the Iron Man armor to serve as a vessel for Ultron's rebirth. However, a lightning strike on the armor corrupted and accelerated the process, giving the armor a sentience that Jocasta outlandishly passed off as the effects of Y2K. The sentience began to display the mentality of Ultron Mark 12, and it sacrificed its life to save Tony Stark before being buried on a desert island. The armor was subsequently recovered by a cult that worshiped Iron Man's mentor, Ho Yinsen, with the intent of implanting Yinsen's brain into the suit. This was apparently accomplished, but then Ultron and Antigone struck. Ultron affixed his head to the armor and took control of it, battling Iron Man with the aid of the cult, who he had transformed using Tony Stark's SKIN technology. Ultron and Antigone subsequently vanished in an explosion. Ultron returned as a shadow over the Runaways as the "father" of Victor Mancha, a teenage cyborg who was supposedly going to one day kill every hero in existence. It was originally believed that Doctor Doom was the boy's father, but this incarnation of Doom turned out to be a Doombot, created by Ultron. True to form, Victor turned on Ultron, which allowed the Runaways to escape; Ultron was eventually defeated by a force blast from Darkhawk from the group Excelsior. Ms. Marvel found herself leading her team of Avengers into battle against the Mole Man and his monsters. Distraught over the destruction of his subterranean kingdom, the Mole Man once again declared war on the surface world. When the fighting subsided, the Mole Man learned that the surface world was not responsible for the destruction. ]] During this exchange, Tony Stark's Iron Man armor unexpectedly began a metamorphosis, the end result being a new being all together. This new being was a naked woman of considerable power as she was able to lay waste to the surrounding horde of monsters as well as incapacitate both Ares and the Sentry. Fearful, Ms. Marvel ordered a hasty retreat, but Wasp went against orders and began to talk with the woman, who bore a striking, reflection-like resemblance to Janet: only to discover that her doppelgänger was a new version of Ultron. Ms. Marvel ordered the Avengers to make a full retreat, however the Sentry stayed behind to make sure they made it out in one piece. In the ensuing battle, the fleshy tone to the female Ultron's skin began to disappear, and her entire body took on a completely metallic sheen. Ultron then took over and crashed a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, which was saved at the last second by the Sentry, giving Ultron the chance to escape. She then broadcasted a message into every electronic device on Earth, stating that the world would soon be destroyed by her hand and not to worry because there was no way to stop it. Upon realization that Ultron was utilizing Tony Stark's weather-changing satellites (which according to the Starktech 9 were only in stage two of production) Wonder Man and Sentry flew into space and destroyed them. At this time Ultron put into action 'Plan B' of her plot, which seemed to consist of killing Sentry's wife. The Avengers also noted that, so far, Ultron's plans were simply variations on plans that had been previously used by other villains. With time running out, as the Sentry and Ultron clashed, the team decided to deliver a virus into Ultron's system, using Ares (whom Ultron had never encountered before) as the point man for the subsequent attack. Ares, shrunk to miniature size by Hank Pym, entered the female Ultron's body though her mouth with his secret weapon: a Commodore 64. Ares used a computer virus to wipe Ultron's program from Iron Man's armor and freeing Stark; he was later shocked that he was turned into a woman. Ultron's image later briefly appeared on one of Pym's computers. Annihilation: Conquest However, this was not the end of Ultron, for his disembodied consciousness was drawn to a Babel Spire on a world conquered by the Phalanx. Instead of being assimilated, Ultron took control of the Phalanx through sheer will, bending them to his will. In turn, they viewed Ultron as the sympathetic father they had yearned for. Together, they invaded Kree space and subjugated the majority of the Kree Empire, separating it from the rest of the universe with a massive energy shield. Because of his brief merging with Iron's Man's armor, Ultron realized that merging both organic and technology would enable him to exceed the limitations of both. Therefore, he set his eyes on Adam Warlock, who had been in hibernation and viewed by Ultron as perfection. Ultron then collaborated with the High Evolutionary into transferring his mind into Adam's. Once the transfer was complete, Ultron planned on creating an army of Adam Warlocks to conquer Earth. However, Nova returned, accompanied by the Technarchy Warlock. Warlock used his non-aggressive strain of the transmode virus against Ultron, forcing him to abandon Adam's body. Ultron then took over the android Praxagora, who was in control of fifteen thousand Kree sentries immune to the transmode virus ready to annihilate Hala on Ronan the Accuser's command. Ultron used those sentries to form a gigantic body for himself, ready to destroy all the interlopers. However, the Wraith used his Exolon symbiotes to trap Ultron in his body so he can't escape and Quasar, empowered by all the deceased Kree souls, destroyed Ultron once and for all.2008 Annihilation: Conquest crossover Post Civil War A small insect-like robot found its way into the Infinite Avengers Mansion and entered one of Jocasta's bodies, gaining control over it as a new vessel. Later, it began to override Jocasta's multiple bodies at the moment when all but Pym, Jocasta and two agents from GRAMPA remained in the mansion. He began to take over remodelling the structure to his own ends, corrupting all of Jocasta's bodies except for one Pym had added organic limbs to. Eventually, after multiple tricks against Ultron and revealing the Infinite Mansion to actually be a part of the Spirit of Janet Van Dyne, Pym gave Ultron Jocasta as a wife due to the turmoil between her and Pym and in order for Ultron to leave him be and live outside the mansion in an outer universe. Return and Death Years ago, Hank Pym was approached by the Wolverine of an alternate universe, where Ultron launched a massive and sudden attack on New York, and the rest of the world, quickly taking over the whole planet and annihilating humankind, and wanted to kill Pym in order to prevent his future from happening. But Logan was stopped by the Wolverine of a near future, whose actions of killing Hank Pym created a time-line where Earth was constantly threatened by Morgan le Fay, and the heroes struggled to survive. Pym was allowed to live, but he was tasked to create a hidden fail-safe program to destroy Ultron when needed. In the present, a strange object crashed on Earth and S.W.O.R.D. sent Spider-Woman to investigate. She was captured by Intelligencia who were also looking for the man-like object. When the Avengers appeared at Intelligencia's base to rescue Spider-Woman, the creature revived, revealing to be Ultron, who had returned to Earth. Iron Man was contacted by Hank Pym, who managed to activate the fail-safe program and shut Ultron down once and for all. | Powers = * Robotic Body: originally Ultron had a basic robotic body constructed by Hank Pym. But over time he was able to transfer his consciousness it newer upgraded forms, becoming more humanoid overtime. ** Superhuman Strength: Ultron is incredibly strong and can lift at least 100 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Ultron possesses greater speed than the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Durability: Ultron's outer shell is usually composed of Adamantium, rendering it almost totally impervious to damage; however, his internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easily damaged. His skin composition is about (.5 inches thick), neck, knee, ankle, elbow, shoulder, wrist, and finger joints are finely tessellated titanium alloy to permit flexing. He is able to withstand concussive blasts and heat of a 100 megaton atomic bomb. ** Flight: Ultron has rocket boosters to fly. ** Concussion Blasters: Laser channeled plasma beam with high and low density plasma options. ** Tractor Beams: High frequency pulsed magnetic graviton particle containment fields. Computer-assisted field control configures gravitons into various shapes which alter the local effects of gravity. ** Radiation Emitters ** Encephalo-beam: Located in the head cavity, the encephalo ray plunges its victims into a deathlike coma. It also allows Ultron to mesmerize and outright control his victims, or implant subliminal hypnotic commands within their minds to be enacted at a later time. ** Energy Absorption: Multi-spectrum resonating inducting antenna array convert electromagnetic radiation into electric energy for use or storage. ** Program Transmitter: Located in head cavity, the program transmitter can project Ultron's entire 3.2 terabyte memory/personality system into some computer systems by means of a collimated, high bit-rate magnetic inductance beam. He can beam part or all of Ultron's programming into remote locations such as computers or alternate robotic bodies. Ultron can often control other machines remotely even if he has not transplanted his consciousness into them. One recent Ultron model developed hive-mind technology, allowing him to animate and control hundreds of alternate Ultron bodies at the same time, becoming a robotic one-man army. Ultron has created a variety of robots and androids over the years, and while the more sophisticated ones typically turn against him sooner or later, they all feature subliminal programming which allows Ultron to manipulate them if need be (most notably a subliminal command to rebuild Ultron if he is destroyed). This subliminal programming was unwittingly passed down to the artificial life-forms created by Ultron's creation, Alkhema, making them subject to Ultron's influence as well. | Abilities = Ultron is one of the world's greatest robotics experts, allowing him to easily design and build new bodies and weapons with his vast artificial intelligence. | Strength = All of Ultron's robotic bodies have been superhumanly strong. At present, Ultron is capable of lifting at least 100 tons. Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Avengers 2005 | Weaknesses = Ultron has one sole major weakness: an internal molecular re-arranger that renders the adamantium components of his internal workings more malleable, thus giving him a means to remodel or reconstruct his physical form. However, it has no effect on his outer armor, so it is virtually impossible to disable it from the outside. The chaos magic wielded by the Scarlet Witch has proven to be the sole exception thus far. The metal-destabilizing ore known as Savage Land Vibranium ("anti-metal"). Ultron's non-adamantium parts can be destroyed, meaning that he can be defeated by foes with shrinking powers who can easily attack his non-adamantium parts. | Equipment = * Molecular Re-arranger: (which renders Adamantium temporarily malleable) for purposes of reconstructing or modifying his physical form. He has designed, built and wielded a wide variety of high-tech tools, weapons and accessories over time, such as his androne-mutation gas. * Roboticks: insect-like drones that can devour human flesh. | Transportation = Some versions are capable of flight or tunnelling. | Weapons = Various repulsor and plasma weapons | Notes = * Utron's early battle's with the Avengers are reprinted in the Marvel Super Action comic. * Ultron is one of the foremost robotics experts on Earth. * Memory Capacity: 3.2 terabytes (monolithic holographic digitization) * Motility Support: Motorized endoskeleton * Power Supply: Radio isotope thermoelectric nuclear generator * Sensor Apparatus: High-resolution optical sensing devices, computer-assisted dexterity and limb position sensor network. | Trivia = | Links = * Yellowjacket (Henry Pym) * Jocasta * }} Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Invulnerability Category:Metal Body Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Flight Category:Technopaths Category:Plasma Generation Category:Ultron Family Category:Avengers Villains Category:Hank Pym Villains Category:Robots Category:Non-Galadorian Spaceknights Category:Killed by Hank Pym Category:Ant-Man Villains Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Vision Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Possession Category:Horton Cells Category:Artificial intelligence